James Potter and the Memory Diamond
James Potter and the Memory Diamond is to be an upcoming sequel spin-off film where Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Parts 1 and 2 had left off, starring Daniel Radcliffe, Bonnie Wright, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Oliver Phelps, Tiana Benjamin, Matthew Lewis, Charlotte Skeoch, William Mosley, Katie Leung, Tom Felton, Jade Olivia ('til her character gets killed off by the Avada Kedavra curse), Chris Rankin, Michelle Ryan, Stanislav Yanevski, Domnhall Gleeson, Clémence Poésy, Skandar Keynes, Evanna Lynch, Mark Williams, Julie Walters, Robbie Coltrane, Maggie Smith, Helena Bonham Carter, Jack Read, Eleanor Columbus, Harry Melling, ''Anna Popplewell, Orton O'brien, Bronte Carmichael, '' Ciarán Hinds, Louis Doyle, Nick Shirm, David Tennant, Henry Lloyd Hughes, Brenda Blethyn, Michael Caine, Matt Littler, John Cleese,Tom Hiddleston and Gemma Whelan. Also starring Will Dunn, Arthur Bowen, Daphne de Beistegui, Ryan Turner, Helena Barlow, Luke Newberry, Asa Butterfield, Eve De Leon Allen, Aoife Doherty, Cara Jenkins, Daniel Huttlestone, Alexander Aze, Ellis Hollins, Connor Marsh, Harry Hickles, Bleu Landau, Eloise Barnes, Molly Harmon and Sidney Johnston. Also starring the voice talents for the moving portraits and ghost figures: Robert Pattinson, Gary Oldman, Michael Gambon, David Thewlis, Natalia Tena, James Phelps, Jeremy Irons, Jessie Cave, Josh Herdman, Dawn French, Adrian Rollins and Geraldine Sommerville. Also starring the returning voice from Leslie Phillips as the voice behind the Sorting Hat. It's to be put in movie theaters on April 16, 2021. Plot Summary Several years right after defeating Lord Voldemort, Nagani and the army of Death Eaters and Dementors, Harry and his wife, Ginny, along with Ron and his wife, Hermione, George with his wife Angelina, Bill and his wife, Fleur, Percy and his wife, Audrey, Jack and his wife, Cho, Draco Malfoy and his wife, Astoria and Rolf and his wife Luna, wish their sons, daughters, nephews, nieces and godson: James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Fred II, Roxanne, Molly II, Arthur II, Lucy, Lorcan, Lysander, Toby, Cedric, Scorpius and Teddy, good luck on their journey quest to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When they get there, they meet the moving portraits and ghost figures of Cedric Diggory who guards the Hufflepuff common room, Fred Weasley who guards the Gryffindor common room, Severus Snape who guards the Slytherin common room, Sirius Black who guards the Ravenclaw common room, and also Lavender Brown, James, Lily I, Alistair Moody, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks who guard the Hogwarts library room. Cast Members * Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter, Ginny's husband and James, Albus and Lily's father, Arthur I and Molly I's son in law, Rose, Hugo, Roxanne, Lucy, Molly II, Louis, Victoire, Dominique and Fred II's uncle and Teddy's godfather in this film * Bonnie Wright as Ginny Potter, Harry's wife and James, Albus and Lily's mother, Arthur I and Molly I's daughter, Rose, Hugo, Roxanne, Lucy, Molly II, Louis, Victoire, Dominique and Fred II's aunt and Teddy's godmother in this film * Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley, Hermione's husband, Bill, Percy, George and Ginny's brother, Harry, Angelina, Fleur and Audrey's brother in law, Arthur I and Molly I's son, Rose and Hugo's father, Roxanne, Lucy, Molly II, Fred II, James, Albus and Lily's uncle and Teddy's other godfather in this film * Emma Watson as Hermione Weasley, Ron's wife, Bill, Percy, George and Ginny's sister in law, Arthur I and Molly I's daughter in law, Rose and Hugo's mother, Roxanne, Lucy, Molly II, Louis, Victoire, Dominique and Fred II's aunt and Teddy's other godmother in this film * Oliver Phelps as George Weasley, Angelina's husband and Fred II and Roxanne's mother in this film * Tiana Benjamin as Angelina Weasley, George's wife and Fred II and Roxanne's father in this film * Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom, the new herbology class teacher * Charlotte Skeoch as Hannah Longbottom, the new matriarch * William Mosley as Jack Brigham, Cho's husband and Toby and Cedric's father in this film * Katie Leung as Cho Brigham, Jack's wife and Toby and Cedric's mother in this film * Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy, Astoria's husband/later widower and Scorpius's father in this film * Jade Gordon as Astoria Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's wife (later gets killed off by Lord Keeling from the Avada Kedavra curse) and Scorpius's mother in this film * Chris Rankin as Percy Weasley, Audrey's husband and Lucy and Molly II's father in this film * Michelle Ryan as Audrey Weasley, Percy's wife and Lucy and Molly II's mother in this film * Stanislav Yanevski as Viktor Krum, the new defense against the dark arts teacher * Domnhall Gleeson as Bill Weasley, Fleur's husband and Louis, Victoire and Dominique's father in this film * Clémence Poésy as Fleur Weasley, Bill's wife and Louis, Victoire and Dominique's mother in this film * Skandar Keynes as Rolf Scamander, Luna's husband and Lorcan and Lysander Scamander's father in this film * Evanna Lynch as Luna Scamander, Rolf's wife and Lorcan and Lysander Scamander's mother in this film * Mark Williams as Arthur Weasley I, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Percy and George's father, Molly I's husband, Harry's father in law and James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Fred II, Roxanne, Lucy, Molly II, Louis, Victoire and Dominique's grandfather and Teddy's great godfather in this film * Julie Walters as Molly Weasley I, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Percy and George's mother, Arthur I's wife, Harry's mother in law, and James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Fred II, Roxanne, Lucy, Molly II, Louis Victoire and Dominique's grandmother and Teddy's great godmother in this film * Robbie Coltrane as Rubeus Hagrid * Maggie Smith as Minverva McGonagall, the new Hogwarts headmistress * Helena Bonham Carter as Andromeda Tonks * Jack Read as Michael Corner, the new muggle studies teacher * Eleanor Columbus as Susan Bones, the new flying lessons instructor * Harry Melling as Dudley Dursley * Anna Popplewell as Miriam Dursley * Orton O'brien as Adam Dursley * Bronte Carmichael as Sofia Dursley * Ciarán Hinds as Aberforth Dumbledore'' '' * Louis Doyle as Ernest MacMillan, the new potions teacher * Nick Shirm as Zacharias Smith, the new charms teacher * David Tennant as Joe Ollivander, the grandson of the late Garrick Ollivander (in memoriam for the late John Hurt respectively), the new owner of Ollivander's * Henry Lloyd Hughes as Roger Davies, the new transfiguration teacher * Brenda Blethyn as Madame Malkin, the owner of Madame Malkin's robes * Michael Caine as the Eeylop's Owl Emporium Owner * Matt Littler as the Flourish and Blotts Owner * John Cleese as Sir Nicholas * Tom Hiddleston as Lord Keeling, a new villain enemy * Gemma Whelan as Lady Delphani, another new villain enemy * Will Dunn as James Sirius Potter * Arthur Bowen as Albus Severus Potter * Daphne de Beistegui as Lily Luna Potter * Ryan Turner as Hugo Granger Weasley * Helena Barlow as Rose Granger Weasley * Luke Newberry as Teddy Lupin * Asa Butterfield as Fred Weasley II * Eve De Leon Allen as Roxanne Weasley * Aoife Doherty as Molly Weasley II * Cara Jenkins as Lucy Weasley * Daniel Huttlestone as Ralph Deedle * Alexander Aze as Zane Walker * Ellis Hollins as Toby Brigham * Connor Marsh as Cedric Brigham, named after the late Cedric Diggory in respect and in memoriam * Harry Hickles as Lorcan Scamander * Bleu Landau as Lysander Scamander * Eloise Barnes as Victoire Weasley * Molly Harmon as Dominique Weasley * Sidney Johnston as Louis Weasley CGI Voice Cast Members * Robert Pattinson as Cedric Diggory's Moving Portrait and Ghost Figure (voice) * Gary Oldman as Sirius Black's Moving Portrait and Ghost Figure (voice) * Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore's Moving Portrait and Ghost Figure (voice) * David Thewlis as Remus Lupin's Moving Portrait and Ghost Figure (voice) * Natalia Tena as Nymphadora Tonks's Moving Portrait and Ghost Figure (voice) * James Phelps as Fred Weasley I's Moving Portrait and Ghost Figure (voice) * Jeremy Irons as Severus Snape's Moving Portrait and Ghost Figure (voice, CGI footage of the late Alan Rickman's Severus Snape as a moving portrait and a ghost figure) * Jessie Cave as Lavender Brown's Moving Portrait and Ghost Figure (voice) * Josh Herdman as Gregory Goyle's Moving Portrait and Ghost Figure (voice) * Dawn French as the Fat Lady (voice) * Adrian Rollins as James Potter I's Moving Portrait and Ghost Figure (voice) * Geraldine Sommerville as Lily Potter I's Moving Portrait and Ghost Figure (voice) * Leslie Phillips as the voice behind the Sorting Hat (voice)'' '' * Peter Capaldi as Gornok, the new goblin owner of Gringotts Bank (voice) * Amelia Flanagan as Myrtle, the ghost girl who guards the Prefects' washroom (voice, CGI footage of Shirley Henderson's character from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005)) Transcripts * ''James Potter and the Memory Diamond''/trailer transcripts * ''James Potter and the Memory Diamond''/transcripts * ''James Potter and the Memory Diamond''/video game commercial script Medias * ''James Potter and the Memory Diamond''/Trivia Notices * ''James Potter and the Memory Diamond''/Home Media * ''James Potter and the Memory Diamond''/Gallery Category:James Potter movie series Category:Warner Bros. 2.0 films